1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to the field of mounting clamps, and more particularly to the field of clamps for use in rod hangers employed to secure loads to overhead structures.
2. Discussion of Related Art
It is desirable in many applications to clamp mounting assemblies to beams or girders in a buildings to provide resilient support structures for pipework and cabling. Often, clamps are secured to a beam or girder using a screw element that engages a portion of the beam or girder, along with a mounting rod extending downward from the clamp upon which a mounting can be secured to support the pipework or cabling.
Traditionally, clamps to be secured to girders or beams include cast elements which are drilled and tapped to threadably engage the drop rod, and a clamp mechanism for securing the clamp to the beam or girder. Such assemblies, however, are expensive to form and manufacture. In addition, these prior clamps are designed for use with specific size rods. This condition requires the manufacturer to build and stock multiple sizes of clamps. Another problem is that traditional clamps of this type are eccentrically loaded, such that the rod axis is offset with respect to the clamp axis as well as the point at which the clamp engages the overhead beam or girder. Such load eccentricity reduces the overall carrying capacity of prior clamps. Eccentric loading can also cause the clamp to rotate and slip off the flange of the beam to which it is attached.
In view of this, there is a need for an improved clamp design that overcomes the above-noted deficiencies in prior designs.